Sinister Girls Will be Sinister
by Dawn's Rays
Summary: Drabbles of the Powerpunk Girls and their adventures in Vilestown.


_A/N: They need more stories, so why not? Headcannon alert.  
_

* * *

_**1: Introduction**_

"Hmm~" hummed the well known scientist of Vilestown Opressor Plutonium. "Jomo, salt, now." Jomo Momo nodded before sliding over the small jar of salt to his 'father'. "Now vinegar." The vinegar was handed and added to the white pot in front of the scientist. "Good, good. Now pick some gross stuff up from the floor."

Jomo tilted his head in confusion. When he saw the his master's face was stern, he quickly dove to the floor of the dirty laboratory and picked up dust bunnies, old bandages, and an old scab. The lab assistant then climbed back up onto the table and quickly dropped the items into the pot, sticking his tongue out it disgust.

Opressor nodded. "Now all we add is a little bit of this Chemical X and my creation will be complete." The short man stepped up onto his stool and and opened the large vile of Chemical X. It fell softly into the pot.

Once the last drop had fell, Opressor and Jomo waited.

And waited.

And waited.

"Darn it!" the scientist yelled, kicking his stool. Jomo flinched. "Why is this not working! Everything was going according to-"

Suddenly, a large fog filled the laboratory. The two residents coughed loudly while the fog went as quickly as it came. The air grew colder.

There, where the fog once was, stood three all wore scowls on their faces as their eyes scanned the room.

The one with the long ribbons talked up. "So, uh, 'sup?"

"It worked!" Opressor's mouth curled up into an insane grin. "It finally worked!" He quickly scooped up the three girls that once stood on the floor. "You're my key to destruction and power!" The girl with the ribbons frowned slightly, yet did nothing.

"I, like, don't do hugs!" shouted the blonde. She growled lowly as she attempted to wiggle out from his grasp. "Get offa me ya crazy old man!"

The black haired one tilted her head. "Power? Did you say power? I LIKE the sound of that word!" She punched Opressor's arm in happiness, knocking him onto the floor. "Yea!"

Opressor let out a small cry of pain. "Gah, ya brute! Don't go hitting me like that!"

"FINALLY!" the blonde shouted as she squirmed out from his weak grasp, stepping onto her creator's stomach along the way. "Ugh..."

Opressor growled, trying to keep calm. "What a brat..." he muttered.

The blonde's head lifted up. "Brat? I like that word. _Brat_." She grinned.

The girl with ribbons chuckled slightly. "Then let it be your name or something; I don't really care."

"It was _going _to be, even if ya didn't say it!" Brat let out a small huff of air. "And what shall your name be?"

"My name?" The girl smoothed out her red and pink plaid skirt. "It's gonna be..." She looked around the lab quickly, trying to see a word that looked cool.

"I _don't _got all day." Brat rolled her eyes.

"Just wait! It's, er, Berserk!" she concluded, taking a peek at the button that said 'I'm berserk and I don't care' at her far left. "'Cause I'm just that! _Berserk_!"

"Well, that's meaning that I can be Brute!" the one with the black hair shouted. "This old man here called me that, so, ya know. _Brute's _got a ring to it!"

Opressor got up and dusted himself off. "Great, great, names and all, blah blah. Now, here's what I was thinking-"

"NO ONE CARES!" the three girls shouuted.

"We are _having _a conversation." Berserk started.

Brat humped. "We don't need you _interrupting _it."

Brute grinned evilly. "Ya don't like that?"

"OH WELL!" the three girls chorused again.

"As I was _going _to say, we're sisters, and I'm leader of the Powerpunk Girls!" Berserk stated.

Brat scowled. "Sisters? With you and her?" She pointed at Brute

"Leader? Of me and her?" Brute glared at Berserk.

In unison, they both said, "Powerpunk Girls? What the heck is that?"

"Yes, 'cause I say so, and when I say so, you comply with it." Berserk sharply stated back. "And Powerpunk Girls is the name of our sisterly group. No questions asked; just _deal with it_." Brat growled while Brute's glare at Berserk deepened, yet they said nothing back.

Opressor looked at a wall as the girls continued to converse. "Powerpunk Girls? Nice. And together, you three will rule this petty place called 'home'." He grinned the grin of a maniac as he turned back around and faced the girls, _his _girls. "Vilestown will be yours and mine."

"Is he talking to himself?" Brute whispered to her sisters.

Brat nodded. "Looks like it. That man's a total creep."

"Agreed." Berserk said.

_**End**_


End file.
